


I Think I Need a Band-Aid

by jstabe



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: Once in the shower, Bucky got to return the favor, hands mapping Clint’s skin as he cataloged all the scrapes and bruises that lingered from Clint’s long mission. He ghosted his fingertips over a bruise on Clint’s ribs.





	I Think I Need a Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> For the MFD prompt "long hair Clint".  
For the Winterhawk Bingo Square "Bandaids"
> 
> Thanks to Gavilan at the WH Bingo Discord for the title.

Bucky was used to conversations stopping when he stalked the halls of the Compound, so he ignored the fall of silence and continued on course. Single-minded focus was something he was good at, something he hadn’t lost since coming back to Steve. Not that he was ever unaware of his surroundings; he was just exceptionally good at blocking out anything that wasn’t dangerous or was inconsequential to his current mission. Even something as innocent as the ‘mission’ he’d currently set for himself. 

Striding into the communal area brought the same silence as Steve’s head shot up, the quick flash of worry another thing Bucky was used to. Same as Tony’s caution and Natasha’s wry amusement. Clint, of course, was the last to notice, focused as he was on unstringing his bow. It gave Bucky a chance to pause and assess his lover. 

Clint had been gone for months on a helping-to-rebuild-S.H.I.E.L.D. solo mission that hadn’t left much time for check-ins with the team. They’d gotten reports from Maria Hill when she could tell them anything, and Clint had talked to the entire team a few times. No one-on-one conversations with Bucky, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

Bucky knew that he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable putting a label on what they were doing. They were friends who hung out and had sex. But if therapy had given Bucky anything, it had taught him how to be self-aware, and he knew that on his side, there were more than just friendly feelings. Enough so that there was a small flash of jealousy as he watched a laughing Tony swipe the ridiculous beanie Clint was wearing. His hair was a wild mess, almost surpassing the tangle of beard on his face, but it was the flash of Clint’s smile that hit Bucky right in the chest. This was more than just wanting to tear Clint’s clothes off and have wild sex. This was a problem. 

Bucky was really damn good at ignoring a problem until it went away. He resumed his original course, making a beeline straight for Clint. The silence finally registered on Clint, and he glanced up, corner of his mouth ticking up in a smile. 

“Oh, murder strut. Who’s in trouble?” 

Steve sighed as Natasha smothered a laugh. Bucky kept a laser focus on Clint as he crossed the room, saw his eyes widen as Clint hurriedly set his bow down and stood from his chair. 

“Me? Why am in trouble?” 

That managed to stop Bucky in his tracks. He folded his arms across his chest, gave Clint his best unimpressed face. “You honestly don’t have any idea why I might be a little irritated right now?” 

“Umm, no?” Clint looked down at himself, as if that would somehow give him answers. “I didn’t break any of my parts. Got one scratch on my thigh, but it’s just a small one. An actual small one! Not like when I say it’s a small one and I end up with stitches. Nat already checked.” 

That was a plus, at least, and Bucky tipped a nod in Natasha’s direction. She nodded back; they might have some weird ass history thanks to him trying to kill her multiple times - and forgetting it - but they were united in their quest to keep an accident-prone archer in one piece. 

“Clint? Did you forget to text Bucky and tell him you got back okay?” Steve’s voice held the exasperated/fond tone he tended to only use with Bucky. 

“No, Cap, I swear!” Bucky watched him scramble for his phone. “I texted him as soon as I landed and... aw shit.” 

“Don’t even think about blaming my tech, Barton.” 

Clint gave Tony a sheepish grin. “I only tried that once. Bucky knows better now.” His gaze shifted to Bucky. “I forgot to hit send. I typed out the message, and I thought I sent it, but I guess I got distracted.” 

“How are you so good in the field, and such a disaster off of it?” Bucky asked. 

“Talent?” Clint shrugged. “Sorry, babe.” 

Bucky cocked his head, considered that for a second, then shook his head. “Not good enough.” He skirted the table Clint had not so subtly hid behind, lowering his shoulder to come in low and scoop Clint up in a fireman’s carry. Clint made a squeaking sound Bucky would mock him for later. Turning, Bucky headed for the door, one hand clamped on the small of Clint’s back so the idiot wouldn’t fall off with all his squirming. 

“Hey, put me down. This is _not_ dignified.” 

Laughter followed them out the door, Clint mumbling under his breath about traitor teammates before yelling “Take care of my baby, Natasha!” 

“You got no one to blame but yourself, Barton.” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” 

Bucky reached up with his free hand and patted Clint’s ass. “And I’ll take that into consideration while deciding on your punishment.” 

Ignoring Clint’s sputtering, Bucky made his way to the living quarters, and finally into his rooms. He deposited Clint onto his feet, smiling at the glare he got. 

“That was unnecessary.” 

“But fun,” Bucky countered. 

“Maybe for you.” 

Bucky acknowledged that with a smile and shrug then turned Clint and gently pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Strip. I’m going to wash your back.” 

“But I already took a shower when I got back.” 

“Are you really objecting to getting naked and wet with me?” 

Bucky assumed not since Clint was the one to introduce him to shower sex in the first place. Clint stumbled a bit as he turned to face Bucky. 

“Nope, because that would be really fucking stupid.” 

Clint turned back around, already fumbling with the zipper on his jeans as he made his way toward the bathroom. Bucky slipped something out of his pocket, curled metal fingers around the object as he followed Clint. He molded himself to Clint’s back, halting his progress with an arm around his waist as he kissed behind Clint’s ear. 

“This... this isn’t getting me that shower,” Clint shuddered. 

“We’ll get there,” Bucky promised. “Want to touch you.” 

He slipped his left hand into Clint’s open jeans. Clint’s cock hadn’t had much of a chance to get interested in proceedings just yet, and Bucky kept his touch light as he skimmed fingertips from base to tip. Clint tipped his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky urged him into a kiss as he stroked Clint. The distraction worked nicely, and Clint blinked at him slowly as the kiss broke, frowning as he glanced down at Bucky’s hand and his now ringed cock. 

“Hiding a metal cock ring in your left hand. That’s either genius or cheating.” 

“Not my fault you have a thing for my arm.” 

“Don’t kink shame me, Barnes.” He leaned in and bit Bucky’s bottom lip. “Besides, I have a you kink, and you happen to have a metal arm.” He glanced down at his dick, and the metal fingers currently coaxing him fully hard. “This part of that punishment you were talking about?” 

Bucky gave his lover an innocent look. “Maybe I just felt like playing.” 

Clint snorted but allowed Bucky to help him take off the rest of his clothes. Long minutes were then spent on getting Bucky naked, which basically involved Clint having wandering hands while Bucky did the job himself. Once in the shower, Bucky got to return the favor, hands mapping Clint’s skin as he cataloged all the scrapes and bruises that lingered from Clint’s long mission. He ghosted his fingertips over a bruise on Clint’s ribs. A tug to his hair got him to lift his head, and when their gazes met, Clint’s eyes were soft. 

“Just some bruises and scratches. They don’t even hurt anymore.” 

"Still colorful.” 

Bucky deliberately kept his tone light. If he ever decided to have that feelings talk, it wouldn’t be naked and vulnerable in the shower. He nosed at Clint’s cheek as he reached past him for the shampoo. 

“It’s possible this was a mistake,” Bucky mused as he poured shampoo into his palm. “Should have grabbed a weed eater.” 

“Oh, ha ha. Funny guy.” 

“You’re taking the bird thing a little far here, Hawkeye, growing this nest. Admit it. And don’t even get me started on the beard.” 

Clint snorted. “I was in the wilds of Alaska, Buck. The moose didn’t care if I shaved.” 

“Can’t see your stupid face,” Bucky grumbled, then turned Clint around before he could say anything in reply. 

Taking care of Clint’s hair wasn’t quite as bad as Bucky had originally thought; the strands were tangled, but not impossibly knotted. He worked his fingers through the mass, enjoying Clint’s little noises of pleasure as Bucky massaged his scalp. Clint was pretty tactile for a guy who didn’t actually allow many people to touch him. 

Moving on to body wash was much more fun, especially since Bucky ignored the washcloth in favor of getting his hands all over Clint. Clint held onto to his shoulders as Bucky soaped him up, fingers teasing over tight nipples and down through the darkened hair below his belly button. Clint huffed out an annoyed breath when Bucky bypassed his cock in favor of soaping his thighs. Bucky grinned up at him as he sank to his knees so he could wash Clint’s calves and feet. 

“You’re evil,” Clint grumbled, but his fingers were gentle as they carded through Bucky’s hair. 

“No, you’re just impatient.” 

“You’re not? I was gone for months.” 

Finished with his task, Bucky stood, leaning in to kiss to Clint. “And an hour and a half of that is because you forgot to text me that you were back.” 

Clint slid his arms around Bucky’s neck, fingers teasing along the nape of his neck. “I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you.” 

Bucky kissed the corner of Clint’s mouth. “All you’ve got to do for that is to let me have my way with you.” 

Clint shivered, pressed closer to Bucky. “I’m all yours.” 

Bucky growled low in his throat as he took Clint’s mouth in a rough kiss, hands sliding down Clint’s back to cup his ass. He really fucking wished that were true. Refusing to dwell anymore, Bucky dipped his head to nose at Clint’s throat, breathing in deep with a satisfied smile. Clint laughed, fingers sliding into Bucky’s hair as he tipped his head to Bucky could have better access. 

“I get the second shower thing now. You wanted me covered in your body wash.” 

Bucky bit lightly at Clint’s throat, not bothering to deny it. Scent was a powerful trigger for memory, and it was a sense that HYDRA kept muted when using their favorite weapon. No one on the teams that handled the Winter Soldier wore any sort of scented soaps, shampoos, or cologne. His mask served more than one purpose and keeping outside smells at bay had been just one of them. Now, Bucky was free to indulge, and he took full advantage. 

Clint smiled down at Bucky, fingers sliding gently through Bucky’s hair as he let Bucky nuzzle him to his heart’s content. He still threatened to cut it all off on a regular basis, and Clint would make a little wounded noise, so the hair stayed. It was nice to be able to let Clint have something so simple that made him happy, the same way Bucky liked Clint wearing his clothes and smelling like him. 

Bucky glanced down as Clint shifted and his cock brushed Bucky’s thigh. He certainly appreciated Clint out of clothes as well, and he supposed he should be doing more than just feeling his lover up. He couldn’t leave Clint in a cock ring forever, after all. Though the visual was certainly nice. 

Bucky reached down to stroke Clint, enjoying the way the metal of his left hand looked against Clint’s pale skin. Clint moaned, thrusting into Bucky’s touch and Bucky let go, smiling at Clint’s noise of protest. 

“None of that now. You’re behaving, remember?” 

Clint sighed, but let Bucky turn off the water and tug them out of the shower. He held still while Bucky took his time drying him off, reacquainting himself with the feel of Clint’s body under his hands. When Bucky was finished, he lay the towel on the closed toilet seat and urged Clint to sit down. He tipped Clint’s head up, frowning. 

“I can’t even tell if you’re injured under all that hair.” 

“I promise I’m not. Cuts on my hands, and that one on my thigh I mentioned. Few other scrapes. Nothing major.” 

Bucky huffed and went to rummage in the medicine cabinet, grabbing a box before he lowered himself to his knees in front of Clint. The Band-Aids were ridiculous things, purple with pizza slices on them, but he’d thought of Clint the second he’d seen them and hadn’t been able to keep from buying them. Clint’s smile was soft as he watched Bucky take his time opening each bandage and applying them to the cuts where he deemed it necessary. When Bucky was satisfied with his work, he stood and put the box away, taking a second to shake the weirdness off. This hadn’t been what he had planned when he’d gone to the communal area to kidnap Clint, but as so many things when it came to the archer, the plan had gone awry. 

He turned back to find Clint watching him with that same soft smile and felt his cheeks heat. Wordlessly, he held out his hand, gratified when Clint took it and stood up without insisting that Bucky talk. He led Clint back into the bedroom and to the big bed, the bedcovers still pulled down from when he’d rolled out of them hours ago. Clint flopped down onto the mattress, wiggling to get comfortable. His hard cock arched toward his belly and Bucky couldn’t resist reaching out for a long stroke. Clint moaned, hips pushing up into Bucky’s hand. 

“You got plans, Buck?” 

“I did. Now I’m not really sure where to start.” 

Clint’s grin flashed white in his beard before he licked his lips. “How about you come sit on my face while you think over your options?” 

Bucky couldn’t bite back a whimper. “Fuck.” 

Clint just kept grinning, raising his arms to cross them above his head on the pillow. His eyes were bright and shining, and Bucky knew he’d meant what he’d said. He never had to wonder with Clint. He crawled onto the bed, hesitated at Clint’s side. Clint has had his mouth on every part of Bucky’s body, but not like this. He bit his lip, feeling a little self-conscious. It seemed... rude, or something to just straddle Clint’s face. He reached down to palm himself, moaning at the touch of his own hand. He was as hard as Clint, and while part of him just wanted to get fucked, he was suddenly dying for Clint’s tongue inside of him. 

“C’mon, baby. Give me your ass. Let me get you wet.” 

Heat washed Bucky’s mind clear of any reticence. Clint wouldn’t have asked for this if he didn’t want it. Bucky swung a leg over Clint’s chest, straddling him. Clint uncrossed his arms and reached for Bucky, urging him forward. Bucky let himself be tugged, placing his palms flat on the wall above the headboard as he knelt over Clint. 

“Are you...” He licked suddenly dry lips. “You sure, Clint?” 

“Yeah, baby. If I need you to move, I’ll tap your thigh, okay?” 

Bucky nodded, feeling steadier. He took a deep breath and let his knees spread wider apart, lowering himself to Clint’s mouth. Clint made a little humming sound, his hands sliding along Bucky’s thighs as he tipped his head up. The first touch of Clint’s tongue to his hole had him gasping, hips jerking against Clint’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck.” 

He felt the huff of Clint’s laughter against his body and then Clint went to work, licking eagerly at Bucky’s ass. Clint fucking loved rimming him, and it was quickly becoming a favorite of Bucky’s as well, but they’d never done it like this. Bucky was most definitely in charge like this, and he reveled in the knowledge that he could move his hips in any way he wanted and work himself on Clint’s tongue. 

For long moments there was no sound except the harshness of Bucky’s breathing. He wasn’t much of a talker in bed, tending to leave that to Clint, but considering Clint’s mouth was otherwise occupied, Bucky felt the need to fill the silence. 

“God, that’s...” He took a ragged breath, knowing he didn’t have to censure himself with Clint. “That’s so fucking good, Clint. Get your tongue deeper in me.” 

There was a muffled moan, and then Clint was fucking his tongue in and out of Bucky’s hole. Bucky closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash through him, his cock jerking as Clint fucked him. He wanted to touch himself, but still felt a little odd perched over Clint like this so he kept his hands on the wall. 

“S... stop.” 

Clint did immediately, and Bucky lifted up just a little. Clint’s breathing was warm against his hole, and Bucky shuddered. He knew exactly what he wanted. 

“Don’t... don’t fuck me, okay? I want... keep your tongue out so I can ride it.” 

Clint jerked under him, his fingers going tight on Bucky’s thighs, but he definitely wasn’t pulling away. Bucky grinned, rolled his hips experimentally and felt Clint’s tongue tease over his hole. 

“Fuck yeah. That’s what I want.” 

Bucky let his thighs relax, lowering himself over Clint again and felt firmer pressure against his hole. Clint followed his command and didn’t try to fuck into Bucky, simply held still as Bucky started to move. It felt amazing, rocking his hips and then moving them side to side to test the ways Clint’s tongue felt differently against him. He was so damn sensitive, pre-come wetting the head of his dick as he rode Clint’s tongue. He lifted up so Clint’s tongue was a gentle tease; lowered back down and rolled his hips sideways for a firmer touch. 

“God that’s good, sweetheart. You’re so fucking good at this.” 

He worked himself on Clint’s tongue, alternating the light touches with firm presses, still resisting the urge to touch his cock. He was almost sure he wasn’t going to have to touch himself at all. This was too new, and too good, and it was blowing his mind. Finally, he lifted himself up again to give Clint a chance to breathe. 

“Can’t fucking believe I’m this close just from your mouth. God.” He dropped down, rolled his hips again for another tease before he lifted back up. “I’m going to sit on your face again, and I want you to fuck me this time. Deep as you can. Okay, sweetheart?” 

Clint didn’t answer verbally, but the enthusiastic nod of his head was enough for Bucky. He spread his legs again, no longer worrying about his junk all over Clint’s face. He was too on edge to be embarrassed and the way Clint moaned told Bucky that Clint was just fine with this arrangement. Bucky relaxed into the sensations, let Clint fuck into him until Bucky’s thighs were shaking with the effort of holding himself up. 

Lifting up this time, he wasn’t sure if the break was more for Clint or for himself. His entire body was strung tight, the ministrations of Clint’s tongue winding him up but not pushing him over the edge. He wasn’t sure he actually could come like this, but he wanted to try. Bucky looked down and groaned. There was something so damn hot about Clint under him like this. 

“I want... want to ride your tongue some more.” 

He lowered himself down again then paused. He took his left hand off the wall, carefully ran his fingers through Clint’s too-long hair. He bit his lip, dropped his right hand to curl fingers around the top railing on the headboard. He spread his thighs wider for better balance before using his left hand to get a tight grip on Clint’s hair and yank his head back. 

Clint went rigid and Bucky froze, afraid he’d gone too far. He started to lift up, only to have Clint’s fingers dig into his thighs as he frantically shook his head. He licked into Bucky and Bucky relaxed with a hoarse moan. 

“Okay, okay, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Clint relaxed after that, and Bucky used his grip on Clint’s hair to move Clint’s head where he wanted it. Clint obediently kept his tongue out as he had earlier, bathing Bucky’s ass and balls. 

“Fuck, I’m close. Fuck me with your tongue, please.” 

Bucky yanked at Clint’s hair again, pulling Clint’s hot mouth tight to his hole. He keened, rocking gently against Clint’s face as Clint fucked into him over and over. He was surprised at how quickly he’d gotten to this point, but it had been months, and it all felt too damn good; the warmth of Clint’s tongue in him, the scratch of his beard against Bucky’s rim and the sensitive skin behind his balls. Then Clint let out a ragged moan and Bucky was done for, coming hard over the headboard as he shook above Clint. 

He forced himself to move before he wanted to, swinging off Clint and moving beside him. Clint’s breathing was ragged, his pupils blown wide. He blinked, managed to focus on Bucky as he swallowed hard. Bucky couldn’t help himself. He cupped Clint’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, pulling back with a smile when Clint whined under him. 

“That was so amazing, sweetheart. You made me feel so good.” 

“Like making you feel good.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky smiled again, slipped a hand between Clint’s thighs to fondle his balls. “You ready to come, baby? You’ve been so good to me.” Clint whimpered, cock jerking hard. “Guess that answers that.” 

Bucky leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand before moving in between Clint’s thighs. “I was going to have you fuck me, but I got distracted by your face.” 

Clint snorted and Bucky grinned at him. “Was going to take my time with you all ringed and not able to come. Ride you slow.” Clint whimpered and Bucky patted his thigh before settling in and opening the lube. “Guess we’ll save that for later. I don’t want to leave the ring on you much longer.” 

“Does this... does this mean you forgive me for earlier?” 

The tone was teasing, but Clint’s eyes were serious. Bucky smiled softly. 

“Yeah, baby. You’re forgiven. In fact, I think you deserve a reward for making me come so damn hard.” He lifted his left hand and flexed his fingers. “I’m going to finger your pretty ass while I jerk you off, and you get to choose. You want my left hand on you or in you?” 

“Oh god.” 

Bucky grinned; Clint really did have a thing for his arm and loved when Bucky fingered him with it. Bucky didn’t do it often, though, because the cleanup was a bitch. 

“Want them in me.” 

Bucky laughed drizzled lube over Clint’s cock, smiling beatifically when Clint cursed at him. He poured more lube over his metal fingers then closed the bottle and tossed it aside. He reached between Clint’s legs and teased over his hole. Clint moaned, letting his thighs fall farther apart. Bucky eased a finger in, biting his lip as Clint’s body took him in. 

“Always so tight, baby. Guess I need to fuck you more often.” 

Clint moaned at that, eyes closing as he rolled his hips. “Can fuck me whenever you want.” 

Bucky thought about it, but he wasn’t hard again yet. It wouldn’t take him long to get there, but it was longer than he wanted to make Clint wait in the cock ring. “Later, baby, I promise.” 

Clint hummed agreeably and melted into the bed as Bucky worked another finger into him. He moaned softly when Bucky wrapped the fingers of his right hand around his cock and started to jerk him off. 

“Feels so good, Bucky. Please, I need...” 

“I’ve got you. Been so good, so patient for me.” 

Clint opened his eyes, gaze locking on Bucky’s as he rode the metal fingers deep in his ass. “Missed you so fucking much.” 

Bucky had to force himself not to look away. “I missed you too.” 

Seemingly satisfied with whatever he was seeing on Bucky’s face, Clint relaxed under his hands. He lay still, let Bucky fuck him open at whatever pace he wanted. It was a heady thing to be given this much control over Clint’s body, and Bucky wanted more. 

Next time, he promised himself. 

This time, it was incredibly satisfying to fuck his fingers deeply into Clint until Clint was rocking helplessly under his hands, whimpering each time Bucky stroked over his prostate. Bucky jerked Clint’s cock as he used metal fingers to ride the sweet spot, and it wasn’t long before Clint was coming, crying out Bucky’s name as he spilled over Bucky’s fingers and onto his own stomach. 

Bucky worked him through it, gradually easing up the motions of his hands until Clint was a boneless heap on the bed. Bucky carefully pulled his fingers free, leaned up to kiss Clint. Clint smiled sleepily, and Bucky’s body warmed under the sensation. He forced himself from the bed and into the bathroom to clean up. 

He came back out with a warm washcloth and gently cleaned Clint up, then eased the cock ring from his now mostly soft dick. Clint murmured something and Bucky laughed, kissed him softly. 

“Sleep. I’m sure you haven’t gotten much of that while you’ve been gone.” 

“Stay with me?” 

“Yeah. Of course I will.” 

Bucky tossed the washcloth toward the basket in the corner, set the ring on the nightstand to be cleaned later. He manhandled a sleepy Clint over enough to crawl into bed next to him and tug the covers up over them. He’d not been sleeping well either, and naps were a luxury they didn’t get often. He reached over Clint to turn off the lamp then settled in behind him. 

He was almost asleep when Clint’s voice sounded in the near-dark. “Been gone a while. Going to have to have dinner with the team.” 

Bucky grumbled, but he knew Clint was right. Everyone else had missed Clint too, and as much as Bucky didn’t want to, he had to share. “’kay.” 

Clint reached back to tug Bucky’s arm over him, tangled his fingers. “After, can we come back here? I just want to spend some time with you.” 

The tension eased from Bucky’s body, and he kissed behind Clint’s ear. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Clint snuggled back into him with a happy sigh, and was snoring softly within minutes. Bucky held him close, staring out at the dark room. He was tired too, but willing to ignore that for a bit longer and just enjoy having Clint home and in his arms.


End file.
